


Police Intimacy

by Megachiroptera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megachiroptera/pseuds/Megachiroptera
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a young upstart detective with the NYPD. He's found himself a nice place to relax, and a possible love interest in Francis, the owner. The NYPD stumbles onto a Narcotics and Human Trafficking ring lead by the Russian Mob in the heart of the City, and it's up to young Arthur, his civilian contacts, a Confidential Informant, and his coworkers at the NYPD to take down the leader of the mob before NYC becomes a mobster's playground. Love is in danger around every corner. Who will survive? And how?
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Police Intimacy

'Ah, pleasant.'  
Thought the young detective with a barely-there smile as he strode out the doors of the NYPD, running a hand through his hair, the sensation feeling good on his scalp. His trained, stern, investigative eyes scanned the crowd as he walked through down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity.

The grey overcast had begun drizzling the barest hint of droplets, enough to be noticeable on the pavement as his feet made contact with the cement. It'd been a while since the weather in New York had reminded him of home, and he was glad for the coming rain. 

In his first few weeks here, he'd found a delightful café that actually served decent tea. He was pleasantly surprised and decided it would be his everyday stop for lunch. The American scones there were delicious, if odd. Who bakes blueberries into scones? It's delicious, though, so he'd begun to do the same at home. A vast improvement to his own recipe, which was meant to have jam and clotted cream spread on top, but was admittedly a bit dry and plain on its own. Not that Arthur was aware of the fact.

As the Brit walked down the small alleyway, lined with Ivy and Rose vines and planters of flowers lining the walls, and made his turn into the hole-in-the-wall café, he smiled ever so slightly and gazed at the foliage. Whoever owned this little hideaway-esque beverage spot clearly was a bit of an herbalist, growing many forms of flora along the entrance and within the café itself.

The tiny bell dinged, and the scent of artisan lattés, hot brewing teas, grilling paninis, and every other delightful gift that was this café's menu refreshed Arthur's slightly weary mind. Today had been a day of paperwork, and a good cup of tea was just what he needed. That and maybe one of this places' delightful scones.

Arthur perused the menu, wondering if he was in the mood to try a new type of tea, or maybe experiment with one of those herbal monstrosities, or be a proper gentleman and order an Earl Grey and a classic scone. He decided his third idea was best and stuck with what he knew. As he was about to speak, he looked up to see a saucer and cup on the counter, already on a small tray, complete with cream and jam for the scone. He quirked a brow and looked up, stunned for a moment by the most striking cerulean eyes, chiseled jaw, and sharp, feline features he'd ever seen. This man was beautiful.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ 

'Ah. Pleasant'  
Though the man sardonically. His cooking was interrupted by the sound of a barista from downstairs getting fed up with the specific way she was meant to prepare the menu items.  
'Honestly, catin, what did you expect? You're a barista.'  
He thought, just as he heard the woman yell out from downstairs; "FINE!! I QUIT!"

He sighed irritatedly, rolling his eyes. His cooks in the restaurant upstairs didn't have any barista experience, and you can actually mess up coffee and tea pretty easy. As well, his usual customers were fairly particular about their beverages. He'd have to fill in until his other barista could show up. 

Calling over his Sous chef, he took the pan off the heat and effortlessly deposited the handle into her hand. As the skilled Sous Chef continued the delicate process, she spoke without taking her eyes off the dish.  
"Don't have too much fun, boss."  
Francis chuckled in response, smirking as he said,  
"Well, now I just have to, Zoe."

Making his way downstairs, Francis untied his hair, running a hand through and making sure the long locks fell to frame his face. The man pulled out his phone, quickly finding his favorite Blooming Rose employee. Dialing the kind, dedicated barista, he strode into the Café and immediately began to sop up a coffee spill from the argument from earlier.

The delicate voice that answered was definitely surprised to be called on one of his days off, but Mattie was so eager to lend assistance and be helpful that he didn't mind.  
"H-hello, Francis. Is everything going well?"

Francis smiled. This kid was always so damn sweet.  
"Afraid not, Mattieu. Crystal finally walked out, and I need someone to come in for the rest of her shift. I naturally thought of you first. Are you available today?"  
He spoke into the cell phone, allowing his Café manager to take over the brewing while he walked back and pulled out a tray of Scones she had begun baking. 

"Oui. I'll be in soon. I just need a few minutes to take my bear of a dog home from the vet." Matthew stated, smiling down at his albino Mastiff. "Thank you, Mattieu. I'll see you then." Said Francis as he hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, careful not to drop Olivia's scones.

Francis sort of sneered at them. Even if you dress them up with blueberries and lemon, they are still crumbly and dry and they both feel and taste like being punched in the mouth with an absorbent brick. It's as if someone set out to create a food that embodies the word abrasive. Still, they were somehow a popular little item, and the manager he trusted his Café with had said they would increase profit and that somehow no Café is complete without them. Whatever. 

The Frenchman turned around, sliding the, ahem, "treats" onto a cooling rack along with the parchment paper they'd been baked on. Looking up, he saw a familiar face. A smile quickly played on his lips, as he grabbed one of the monstrosities and some delightful jam and sweet cream spread. Lord knows these things need it. 

"Olivia, brew some tea. The kind the cop always wants." He said over his shoulder, helping another customer. Lunch was a busy time, damn. The bubbly, sickly sweet young woman danced over with an already steaming cup of Earl Grey, her curly pink locks bouncing. She was a strange one, but delightful to be around.  
"Yooouu liiiiikke hiiiiimmm." She sang, giggling and going off to whip up some muffin batter, humming a cheery tune.

Francis smirked slightly. Of course he liked the cop. He was hot! He arranged the order on a tray, placing it on the counter as he turned around. Those vibrant eyes looked confused, and when the other man quirked one of those unkempt eyebrows, he looked frankly stunning. Francis flashed his charming smile, giving a little wink. "On the house, mon chér. I like to take care of my favorites." He said with a small chuckle.

~~~~~ ~~~~~

The first thing that ran through Arthur's mind was; 'Sweet Lord, but he is handsome.' The second was 'I should stop staring.' He blinked, shaking his head slightly and giving a very slight chuckle.  
"Thank you very much… You're not the usual barista here. Are you the owner, by chance?" Arthur inquired, reasoning that he would be one of this man's 'favorites' if he perhaps owned this delightful place.

The other smiled, a genuine smile, and Arthur's heart nearly stopped. How is he so bloody attractive?  
"Oui. Francis Bonnefoy. I own the Blooming Rose and the restaurant upstairs, the .Garden of Rose Gold." He explained, looking around his Café for a moment. He'd started out with just the café until the building upstairs was for sale, and for dirt cheap due to a bad reputation of addicts using the empty space to take drugs. He'd cleaned the place up but good, and made a name for it, which was not easy. Now it was a four-star restaurant. He was still working for that 5th star, and so close he could taste it.

As Francis' shimmering eyes fell back upon his own, Arthur's heart may as well have stopped beating. His face gently flushed, and he cleared his throat. He only barely moved his head to the side in a futile, half-attempt to hide his soft, rosy blush. "That's rather impressive." Was all he could think to say, too distracted and lost in the irises that seemed to reflect the waves of the sea itself and framed by the wavy blonde locks which reminded him so much of pristine sand. Arthur had always admired the ocean, and this handsome stranger's mere appearance made him feel as though he was relaxing on a moonlit night along the coast back home. Why does a complete stranger feel like home? Good Lord, but did he need to find a boyfriend. This was just desperate.

Francis most certainly noticed the Brit's distracted gaze and chuckled in response.  
'Mon Dieu, he is so gorgeous.' Thought the Frenchman, still smiling at this British man's adorable distraction. Damn, he was infatuated with this Arthur. He was a bit surprised at himself. Certainly, as experienced and worldly as he was, infatuation was beyond him. Right? Yet, somehow, this man captivated him.

After a moment that felt all too long, yet was certainly only a few seconds, Arthur shook himself from his distracted reverie and grasped the tray with his lunch on it. He smiled slightly, looking down at the tea and scone. "Thank you again, Francis." He said, before walking off to find a table to enjoy his break before returning to the monotony of police paperwork.

Francis watched after the Brit, his eyes falling to Arthur's well-toned ass as he walked. 'Damn, he is fine.' He thought, enjoying the spectacular view. He reluctantly tore his gaze away, assisting the next customer before going to prepare their order and gazing after Arthur once again.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ 

Arthur quickly slipped onto a chair, his tray sliding onto the tabletop as he sighed to himself. 'My word, how is he so bloody perfect?!' He thought as he brought the steaming tea to his mouth. The taste and scent of Earl Grey tea always calmed his nerves, and he smiled as the soothing liquid slipped down his throat. He glanced back towards the counter, seeing the captivating man yet again. His heart flopped in response.

Suddenly, his radio sounded and he furrowed his brow.  
"We have a possible 10-54 and a confirmed 245 and 11351 at 35th and 6th." The dispatcher sounded over Arthur's radio. He paused for a moment, hoping another officer would take the call. After a moment, his sense of service and propriety took over and he sighed, rolling his eyes as he answered. "Kirkland responding. Repeat, Kirkland responding. Officer on scene in approximately 5 minutes." Arthur stood as he finished speaking, noticing briefly the gazes attracted to him. He looked at his tea with a little pout, upset that he wouldn't be able to finish.

Arthur stood, ready to respond, begrudgingly, to the possible corpse and definite narcotics exchange and assault he'd been reported. As he looked up, he saw the attractive owner walking towards him with a paper cup and parchment paper bag. "Allow me to prepare your order to go, then, Officer." He heard in that alluring French accent as he processed this new turn of event. With a smile, Arthur watched, struck by the sudden chivalry.  
"Why, thank you, Francis." He said, graciously accepting the insulated cup as it was handed to him.

Arthur's radio sounded once more, though he was a bit distracted and did not hear it properly. 'What an alluring man.' The Officer mused, a smile playing at his lips. He was returned a gorgeous grin, and his heart yet again responded by briefly stopping.  
"But of course, mon chér." Said the Frenchman, and Arthur blushed softly in response. He took his lunch, walking quickly to the door to arrive on the scene quickly. As Officer Kirkland looked back over his shoulder before exiting the Blooming Rose Café, his eyes briefly locked with the enchanting eyes of Mr. Bonnefoy once more…

~~~~~ ~~~~~


End file.
